


Not Worth It

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam Jensen Needs a Hug, Adam Jensen's Augmentations, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Bottom Adam Jensen, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Jensen is Sarif's 'Watchdog', Megan is not nice, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Not Megan Reed Friendly, Panic Attacks, Pritchard helps when and where he can, Sarif Ending, Sarif Industries Staff, Sarif doesn't know the meaning of privacy, Touch-Starved Adam Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: No one really considered how much Megan Reed had to do with Jensen's current disposition or his aversion to touch or the way he refused to disengaged his tactical lens when speaking to someone. Megan found out very quickly she wouldn't be getting Jensen back no matter how much she might want to. David Sarif should have looked over that contract before signing it.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Francis Pritchard, Adam Jensen/Adam Jensen, Adam Jensen/Megan Reed, past Adam Jensen/Megan Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Not Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Jensen a long time to get used to his augments and even longer to get over what Megan did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is my newest story and the result of me getting into Deus Ex. I just had to write a story about it. This was inspired by two several of the stories I've read for this fandom so far and I love all of them.

Date: 11/01/21 - 14/01/21  
Time: 6:55 pm - 11:14

Jensen curled up in bed dreading Megan getting home and praying she would stay at work just a little longer. He had made sure the apartment was tidy, everything was in the right place. He hadn’t yet started dinner yet even though he very much wanted to. He had wanted to go out with his co-workers but knew Megan would be upset he wasn’t spending time with her.

She always found out when he did something without her permission, even if he had asked her about it. He had taken to recording all their conversations (without her knowledge) just to reassure himself he wasn’t going insane. He had an eidetic memory. He never forgot anything and yet…

He had taken to calling her instead of texting. Every time he texted her, they would only sometimes go through but never when he needed them to. Kubrick only left him alone when Megan forced him out of the room so they could have some ‘fun’. While Kubrick never growled at Megan but he made it obvious he _did not_ like Megan. 

Jensen didn’t want to get up but knew he had to make dinner before Megan got home. He had just put dinner on the table when Megan _finally_ got home. She smiled and kissed him for the first in almost three months. The only other time she touched him was when they were having ‘fun’. 

He knew the affection wasn’t going to last but he would enjoy it until Megan had some other project that was “stressing her out” and she stopped touching him except for when she wanted sex. Jensen tried not to cry as Megan continued to use him even though he was exhausted. He wanted to go to sleep but knew that wasn’t going to happen for a while.

He had long since perfected the ability to turn off his brain and rest without Megan noticing. It was the only way he managed to get a decent rest when Megan was in a particular mood, she hadn’t realised yet. He knew she was going to beat him up if she realised he wasn’t paying attention to her. He hated it when he wasn’t paying attention. He whimpered when Megan pinched his nipple harshly.

He responded exactly how she wanted even though he was exhausted and only half awake. He soaked up the attention. Jensen was only half aware of her climbing off of him as he rolled over and fell asleep not at all surprised when she had disappeared in the morning. It was months before she touched him again in a pleasant way, she was rough even in the bedroom.

Things got worse after he took the job at Sarif Industries. He didn’t remember signing his contract despite knowing he made changes to it. 

It took Jensen several months to get used to his augments. Laura was the one who developed the technology to heat his augments making them the same temperature as the still human parts of his body. It took several weeks for him to get used to how strong he now was and how hard he could hold something for it broke. Learning how to walk again was… difficult.

Walking was easy it was getting used to the weight of his arguments that took a while. 

Despite what people thought he could actually feel what he was touching or who was touching him. It took a while to figure out how to turn down the sensitivity of his augments. Megan hadn’t once come to visit. Not that he was allowed. Nor she would have had she been able. When he was allowed to return to his apartment Sarif had brought for him he ended up breaking the mirror. 

Megan had been furious when she found out (how she found out he didn’t know). Despite the fact, he could now protect himself from Megan the blows hurt. He ended up curled up in the corner of his bathroom. The next six months were _hell_ between getting used to his many augments and dealing with Megan he was exhausted and at the end of his rope, by the time he was brought off medical leave. 

The task wasn’t easy but he managed to get himself and everyone else through it with minimal injuries. He was almost glad when Megan was ‘kidnapped’. He knew she hadn’t really fought the kidnapper’s no matter what anyone said. Once everything was said and done he curled up and tried to forget everything. 

He asked Pritchard to update his apartment security to prevent Megan Reed from getting into his apartment. Pritchard hadn’t asked questions only requesting Jensen a code _no one_ would know save he and Pritchard. He strangely wasn’t bothered about Pritchard knowing the code to his apartment. 

It took what felt like several months to get used to being on his own again, he knew he had to eat enough to keep his energy level up. Megan had strictly controlled what he could and couldn’t eat. Even after the accident. The only thing she didn’t stop him from eating cereal. He could eat as much of it as he wanted to.

He hadn’t know why until he realised he was allowed to eat so much because it was never quite enough to him a lot of energy. When he was living with Megan he had taken to hiding cereal boxes in places he knew Megan wouldn’t look. After the accident, he lived off gell packets, cereal and whatever fruit he could get his hands on. He was only allowed three ‘good’ meals a week.

Only _if_ he had been ‘good enough’ according to Megan. 

He knew he didn’t have to worry about Megan anymore but he couldn’t break some habits. He managed to break some of those habits over the following 10 years. It took a lot of effort but he managed it. He still hid cereal boxes around his apartment. That was the one habit he couldn’t break. Everyone _but_ Pritchard teased him about it.

Pritchard never once made a comment about Jensen’s eating habits, what he wore or anything personal. His comments about Jensen’s hacking ability which _were_ valid. The comments weren’t as biting as they sounded. No one realised anything was ‘wrong’ with Jensen until someone walked up behind him and said something and touched Jensen’s neck the way Megan did when he had seriously fucked up. 

Instead of freezing up like he usually did, his body just _reacted_. The force of the blow was hard enough to wind the person as he spun around and backed himself into the corner and tried to convince himself he was safe. He could hear shouting and clamped his hands over his ears and curled in a ball. 

“Jensen? Can I touch you? It's alright,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon. I've already written around 3ish pages already before deciding to post it, please let me know what you think.


End file.
